Digimon Gijinka
by Digiking
Summary: In the world of gijinka digimon. There is pain...suffering...and a deadly adventure. (Booyah! Ain't that a cooler summary? stars gijinka digimon, R/R please!)
1. A Deadly Threat

Digimon Gijinka

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, blah blah blah, they belong to Toei and Saban, blah blah blah…

Digimon Gijinka

by Digiking

Notes: This is a story about gijinka digimon. In case you don't know, gijinka is "human form" so this is a story about the digimon in their human form. I'm sorry, but you'll have to use your own imagination about how each gijinka will look like since I won't be able to describe them good enough. Also gijinka digimon may look human, but not entirely human. They'll still have their digimon powers and abilities (ex. Biyomon will still be able to fly) 

One more thing, there may be slight alternations in a digimon's personality so don't be surprised if a character acts nothing like they do on TV. They'll just fit this story better that way. OK, enough talk, on with the story.......

In a quiet, peaceful, forest a deer walked to a pond. The deer started to lap it up, letting the cool water run down its throat. A twig snapped in the distance. The deer's head darted around frantically. It was scared of what it might be. BAM! An arrow hit it with tremendous speed. It collapsed with a THUD. Then out of the bushes came a 13-year-old boy with spiky yellow hair and blue eyes.He took out a bow and arrow and shot the deer again to ensure his prey was dead. He then took out a wire-like string and hogtied the deer and dragged it back to where the rest of the hunters awaited. He walked up to a tall, strong-looking man that wore a small brown colored dinosaur skull as a helmet of some sort.

"Agumon, you brought a big one today. Your becoming a better hunter everyday." said the man

"Thanks, father. That's a real compliment coming from you." said the boy, Agumon.

"Of course. Your father is one of the highest ranking hunters and a member of the High Counsil. You should be proud." said Garurumon, who had walked up to them, "Well, I think we hunted enough to feed the entire village. Let's head back, okay Greymon?"

"Sure. C'mon son." said Greymon. He and the rest of the group headed out of the forest to Natsumi Village. While marching home, Agumon talked with his friend, Gabumon. Gabumon was a tall boy who had blue hair and a horn sticking out of his forehead.

"Well you sure are getting stronger by the minute. I wasn't able to catch anything." said Gabumon. Agumon smiled. They got back to Natsumi Village, a village full of gijinka digimon. It wasn't big or small, but it was where Agumon had been born and grew up. While the hunters were greeted back by their wives and friends, Agumon and Gabumon pulled out and just walked down the dirt road of Natsumi Village. Then they heard the sound of people chattering and crowding around something.

"Something's going on." said Gabumon.

"We better check it out." Agumon said. They got into the crowd and saw what was grabbing everyone's attention. The village leader, Leomon was thinking of a punishment for a man who had been committing too many crimes against the people of Natsumi, trying to gain control over them. Leomon scratched his beard and said, "Devimon, you have done too much to our village that went against everything right and this latest crime just tears it."

"Tch," was all Devimon said.

"I hereby BAN you from Natsumi Village. I order you to leave NOW and never show your face around here again." Leomon ordered. Devimon flinched at this news.

"Fine. But Leomon you will regret this. You'll regret this indeed. I'll destroy everything and everyone and there will be nothing you can do to stop me. Watch your back," Devimon said coldly. With that he spread his wings and flew away.

"Good Riddance." said Leomon and then walked back to Capital Building. The crowd separated until only Agumon and Gabumon were left. They went to a bench outside a small house and sat.

"That Devimon guy sure causes alot of trouble," said Gabumon, "You think he was serious about that threat?"

"Hopefully not. We've been at peace for since who knows how long? No doubt the high counsil will be talking about this," answered Agumon.

* * * *

An ecstatic little boy ran down a dirt road carrying something that looked like an emerald. He then came upon a cliff ledge and looked down. At the bottom of the cliff there was a fast moving river and another boy of the same age who had long, orange hair but not as long as a typical girl's. That boy was different, though. Most flying digimon have wings on their backs or don't use wings to fly, but their own energy. This certain boy had orange wings on his head and he was just flying around as if he was waiting for something.

"Hey, Patamon! I found the sixth digiemerald. It's the one of Knowledge!" cried the boy.

"Cool! Toss it down here, Gomamon!" Patamon cried back, extending his hand out.

Gomamon threw the palm-sized jewel at Patamon. Patamon was about to catch the jewel when a figure just rushed in front of him and snatched it!

"Hey! What the--?!" cried Patamon. He got a good look at the figure that was floating next to him. It was a girl who was three years older than Patamon. She was very beautiful with long flowing purple hair. Instead of human-like ears she had cat-like ears and a cat-like tail and she wore gloves that looked like a cat's paw with razor sharp claws on it.

"Give that back, Gatomon!" cried Patamon.

(A/N: Don't ask me why Gatomon's flying. It just seemed like a good idea at the time.)

"Such power shouldn't be at the hands of a child." said Gatomon.

"What are you talking about? I can handle collecting the 8 Digiemeralds. Besides you're not that much older than me, so give it back!" Patamon shouted. He tried to grab for the emerald, but Gatomon smacked him away leaving a scar on his face. This made Patamon angry. 

"You--" Patamon began. Then he had an idea. Gatomon had carelessly turned her back to him so he, quickly, flew up to her back and pulled the ring off her tail. Gatomon turned around and glared at Patamon as she fell toward the ground.

(A/N: It is said that most of Gatomon's source of power comes from the ring she has on her tail.) Patamon quickly flew down toward her until they fell at the same speed.

"Give that back!" Gatomon demanded.

"Why should I? This scar you gave me won't go away overnight, you know." said Patamon. Gatomon was not in the mood to bargain.

"Give that back!" she repeated.

"Why don't you give me the digiemerald first?" said Patamon. Gatomon glared at him, but gave him the emerald.

"Thanks, Gato. You know, I would give you back your ring, but I think it's too late." said Patamon, followed by a short laugh. Then he pulled up and a split-second later, Gatomon plunged into the river. Gatomon bobbed up to the surface. She quickly grabbed onto a heavy rock on the riverbank to keep from getting swept away from the current. Patamon flew down to her and put her ring on for her.

"See ya later, Gatomon." said Patamon and he flew up the cliff toward Gomamon. Gatomon coughed up water and muttered, "Stupid brat."

Gomamon and Patamon walked down a dirt path out of the meadow and into the forest, after their encounter with Gatomon.

"You sure bother Gatomon alot." said Gomamon. Patamon shrugged, unable to respond.

"Well, we've got six of the eight Digiemeralds. All we need are the emeralds of Friendship and Reliability and we'll be able to summon Great Gennai...." said Gomamon.

".......and be able to make our wish." finished Patamon.

(Yeah it sounds familiar, but it's crucial for an event that will happen later on.)

"What are you going to wish for, Patamon?" asked Gomamon.

"I dunno."

"C'mon you can tell me. I'm your best friend and you can tell me anything."

"What I want to wish for is.......my dad."

"Huh?"

"Four years ago, my father left on a military mission for the Natsumi army. He never did come back. I asked my mother where he went. She said he was on some personal mission and he won't be back for a very long time. I don't know what happened to him, but it won't matter. As soon as we find all eight emeralds we'll summon Great Gennai and we'll bring my father back." Patamon said. Gomamon smiled with approval.

"Well, then, we better find the last two emeralds." he said.

In the dark parts of the forest, there was a small shack where an old man lived. The forest was normally quiet, but today, chaos ensued. A large-muscled man with horns sticking out of his head was thrashing the place. He had long, gray hair yet he was very young. He was violently destroying the man's home.

"Leave my poor house!" ordered the old man.

"I'll ask you for the last time, where is that Digiemerald?!" shouted the monstrous gijinka.

"The Digiemeralds weren't created to be in the hands of evil beings like you, Ogremon." said the old man.

"Aw, that's too bad. I guess you'll have to die then." said Ogremon and he raised his spiked club, getting ready to bash the man's head in.

"Alright, alright! Please don't kill me! I hid it in the well, outback." cried the old man in fear.

"Thank you. I have no purpose for you anymore." said Ogremon. He brought his club down, violently, on the man's head.

Ogremon exited the shack and went to the well. He used the bucket in the well to bring up the Digiemerald of Friendship.

"Ha! I've finally got one digiemerald. I've heard some kids already collected six of them. Those poor unfortunate souls. I'm gonna have to take care of them if I want to make my wish." said Ogremon, followed by evil laughter. Then he walked into the wilderness.


	2. Devimon Attacks!

Evening

A/N: Hope ya'll are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. Any feedback would be appreciated. If you like it, tell me, if it stinks tell me. It could only help me become a better writer. Well, that's it. Read. Review. Enjoy.

Evening......

A young 13-year-old girl sat on top of a cliff that rose above Natsumi Village. The girl was quite beautiful with long flowing pink hair. She liked coming to this ledge to watch the sunset, for it looked magnificent from its point-of-view. Soon, another girl her age came running up to her, calling her name.

"Biyomon! Hey, Biyomon!" the girl called out.

"Oh, hello, Palmon. What is it?"" asked Biyomon.

"I've been looking all over for you. What're you doing up here?" asked Palmon.

"Oh. Just watching the sunset. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Sure is," she agreed as she gazed up at its brilliant light.

"Hey, are the hunters back yet?" asked Biyomon suddenly.

"They've been back. You must've been out here for a while if you didn't know that." said Palmon.

"Really? Great, I have to see Agumon about something." said Biyomon. Then she leaped off the cliff.

"Hey, Biyomon!" cried Palmon. Biyomon soared across the sky ever so gracefully with her hair flowing in the wind and the breeze blowing in her face. Palmon sighed. 

"Show off. I've got to take the long way." She walked into the forest to find the path that led to Natsumi. What she didn't know was that a figure had been hiding in the trees, watching her. That figure was Devimon. He looked upon her and smiled a cold, dark smile. 

He jumped down from the tree, startling Palmon.

"What the--?" cried Palmon as she turned around and faced the demonic man.

"Greetings, young one." he said in an evil tone.

"You're Devimon! What're you still doing here? I thought you were banned from here."

"I may have been banned from the village, but not the forest. And you, young lady, will be my first step to **revenge." said Devimon with an evil grin.He raised his hand and shot a purple beam at her and knocked her down. She got back up to defended herself.**

"Poison Ivy!" she cried. Her fingernails stretched out into vine-like whips, wrapping themselves around Devimon. He instantly broke free. He laughed.

"Is that the best you can do?" he started rapidly firing beams at her. Palmon tried blocking them, but failed.

"What do you want with me?" she asked weakly, barely able to stand up.. Devimon lifted her up and said, "That's none of your concern. But not to worry. You'll find out once we get there. Now, come with me." Devimon said, followed by demonic laughter.

* * * *

"Huh?" wondered Gabumon.

"What's wrong, Gabumon?" asked Agumon.

"I sense trouble. Someone, somewhere is in trouble." he said. All of a sudden he darted off from the bench and took off into the crowd. 

"Whoa! Wait up!" cried Agumon as he followed him.

"Agumon! This--oof!" Gabumon had knocked into someone and fell back.

"Watch where you're going!" the boy shouted, angrily, at Gabumon. Gabumon got a good look at the boy he bumped into. The boy wore a strange mask that covered the top half of his face. It had two lace-like ribbons sticking out on the top.

"I'm sorry, mister, but----oh, it's you Demidevimon. If I had known it was you I wouldn't have been so sorry." said Gabumon. Demidevimon growled at the insult. Agumon rushed over to Gabumon's aid.

"Are you okay?" he asked Gabumon. Then he turned to Demidevimon and said, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing! He just bumped into me, quite stupidly I might add. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." said Demidevimon, calmly.

"Where are you going?" asked Agumon.

"None of your business!" said Demidevimon, more harsh than he intended. He walked away as Agumon shouted, "You're such a jerk, DemiDevimon!" Agumon helped Gabumon up.

"I wonder why he hates me so much," wondered Agumon.

"Don't know. He's been acting different ever since his father died. Oh well, let's just go somewhere away from him," said Gabumon.

"But what about that trouble you sensed?"

"I'll ignore it. It was probably a false alarm since my foot fell asleep…"

* * * *

Gatomon had finally gotten out of the river and dried herself by wringing out her clothes.She climbed up the cliff and went back into the meadow. She followed a path different from Patamon's and Gomamon's to Natsumi.

"That brat Patamon really knows how to grind one's nerves." she said to herself. She walked into the forest, thinking of how she was going to steal the digiemeralds from Patamon until she heard a noise. She peered across the bushes and saw Devimon gripping Palmon. Palmon tried to break free from his grip while he continued to laugh at her misfortune.

"That girl looks like she's in trouble. A warrior never ignores a helpless victim. What can I do?"

"Quit trying to escape and cooperate!" Devimon ordered Palmon.

"Let me go!" cried Palmon.

"Lightning Claw!"

Suddenly, Devimon released Palmon and reached for his back. Gatomon had just executed one of her special attacks behind him.

"Huh? What's going on?" Palmon cried.

"Quick! Get out of here!" Gatomon cried. Devimon turned toward Gatomon.

"You! Who are you?" Devimon asked angrily.

"I am Gatomon. Status: Champion." Gatomon said calmly.

"Kind of young to be a Champion." Devimon observed. Gatomon executed a swift kick to Devimon's face.. Devimon reared back in pain.

"You shouldn't let your guard down." said Gatomon. Devimon was enraged. He was not going to let himself get outsmarted by this girl. Devimon and Gatomon started battling each other. Palmon just stood there shocked at the scene.

"You! Get out of here! Now!" Gatomon shouted.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, now go!" Gatomon said, but then Devimon fired a purple blast at her knocking her down. Devimon laughed.

"You fight well, young one, but you won't stop me from my attack on Natsumi and world conquest." he said. Gatomon wouldn't stay down. She continued fighting, but Devimon was starting to gain the upper hand. Palmon decided this was the time to run. She quickly bolted away from the fight to find help.

Devimon shot a big purple beam at Gatomon, which knocked her into a boulder that was sitting there on the forest floor. Gatomon was knocked out. Devimon walked up to her and picked her up in his arms.

"This young girl is magnificent. A real worthy fighter indeed. She may prove useful to me." he said.He threw her over his shoulder, spread his wings and flew away.

And that concludes Chapter 2. What do you all think of it so far? Any feedback would be appreciated. More challenges, events and characters to come so stay tuned…


	3. A Battle Not To Be Forgotten

Patamon and Gomamon were walking along a dirt road, still on their search for digiemeralds

A/N: Glad people are likin' this story! But I saw there was a fanfic contest going on for stories about gijinka digimon. Well this isn't part of it so that's why I may be breaking some rules, ok? And also Patamon's attack is called "Air Shot" instead of "Boom Bubble" (Air Shot is the original Japanese name of the attack). Why? Just thought the original sounded better that's all. Just wanted to clear that up. Well that's it. You know the drill. Read. Review. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Patamon and Gomamon were walking along a dirt road, still on their search for digiemeralds.

"So, Patamon, where do we find the next Digiemerald?" asked Gomamon.

"Let's check." said Patamon. He took out something that looked like a compass. The arrow inside the device pointed straight.

"My father made this," Patamon explained, "before he left. He said the Digiemeralds always give out some sort of energy wave. This arrow is suppose to pick up those waves and point you towards the source."

"Wow! Looks like it's working so far."

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"The arrow turned red. When it turns red, it means someone already has it."

"What?! How in the world are we suppose to find all eight emeralds, when someone is on the search, too?" cried Gomamon. All Patamon could manage to say was, "Crap."

* * * *

Palmon ran out of the forest and into the meadow, not paying attention to where she was going. She knew she had to get out of there fast. Who knows how long Gatomon could hold off Devimon? She saw the dirt path that led to Natsumi and followed it with great speed. Unfortunately she didn't look where she was going and ended up smacking into Ogremon. Ogremon took this offensively.

"So you want to fight, little girl? That's great. I was in the mood for a good fight." said Ogremon cracking his knuckles.

"Leave me alone I'm in a hurry." Palmon stated, trying hard not to show her fear.

"So you're trying to act tough, eh? Let's just see how tough you are." said Ogremon and whacked her in the face knocking her back a few meters. Ogremon quickly rushed up at her and rapidly punched her. He stopped after awhile and said, "How ya' like that?" Palmon was clutching her stomach, wincing from the pain.

"Tch, you're not very strong, are you? Are you holding out on me? Show me all you've got kid!" Ogremon gave her a swift kick in the gut, laughing like a maniac.

Patamon and Gomamon followed where the arrow pointed. Gomamon looked straight up the road and noticed something.

"Hey! Look up ahead!" Gomamon yelled. Patamon looked and saw Ogremon fighting Palmon.

"It's Ogremon the Treasure Hunter, and he's beating someone up!" Patamon observed.

"That's Palmon. I've seen her around the village. Should we help her?"

"Of course! Come on!" Patamon and Gomamon quickly rushed to help.

"Ogremon why don't you leave her alone?" Patamon said more like a threat then a question. Ogremon took a good look at Palmon's aids. This just made him laugh.

"What's so funny?" Patamon asked angrily.

"The fact that you think you can fight me and win, that's what!" Ogremon exclaimed. Patamon was enraged.

"Air Shot!" Patamon cried. A gust of wind shot at Oregon's side, causing a pouch that was tied to his belt to fall. It dropped to the floor and a jewel rolled out of it. Palmon picked it up.

"Hey, it's the seventh Digiemerald. So he had it." noticed Gomamon.

"Give that back!" Ogremon yelled. He punched Palmon, knocking her back. Patamon executed his attack once again. This time Gomamon joined in.

"Marching Fishes!" A bunch of fish from a nearby lake flew out and attacked Ogremon.

"You stupid kids! Argh!" Ogremon wailed. He called out his attack. "Pummel Whack!" He rapidly punched the two little boys.

"Stop fighting those kids!" Palmon yelled. Ogremon just looked at her and hit her again. Palmon was getting badly hurt from not only fighting Devimon, but Ogremon as well.

"Don't worry about us." said Patamon.

"We'll be fine. You should just go." Gomamon agreed. Palmon didn't feel comfortable leaving two children behind to fight a monster, but they looked like they'd be okay so she tore off home. She was badly injured, but she needed to return to Natsumi to tell Leomon what Devimon planned to do: destroy Natsumi and take over the entire Digiworld. 

Patamon and Gomamon kept attacking Ogremon, but soon their energy was beginning to wear out and Ogremon, being a Champion, was able to conserve his energy longer than they could.

"I think it's time we got outta here." said Gomamon between gasps and pants.

"No, we can beat him." said Patamon. But they wereso tired and injured. Ogremon was also bruised a bit, but he could stand more.

"No we can't! Don't you know how Ogremon is? He lives for fights. That's why he got banned from Natsumi. Because he always fought with people! Let's get out of here." Gomamon said.

"You guys wimping out already? I could go for another hour." Ogremon laughed.

"Alright. How do we escape though? He's pretty fast." Patamon pointed out.

"I got an idea. Marching Fishes!" cried Gomamon. Fish crawled out of a lake, but instead of attacking Ogremon they piled on top of him.

"Hey! What the?" cried Ogremon. Soon, he was under a big pile of fish.

"It won't be long 'til he gets out. Here, grab on to me." said Patamon.

"Huh?"

"We'll get out of here faster if we fly and since you can't fly you'll have to hold on to me."

"Oh...alright." Gomamon grabbed onto Patamon. Patamon then powered up the wings on his head and flew out of there. A few seconds passed when soon a figure descended to the ground and looked at Ogremon, struggling to get out of the tons and tons of fish. Devimon lifted his hand and the fish disintegrated.

"Pathetic. Beaten by children." said Devimon.

"Huh? Who're you?" asked Ogremon. Devimon introduced himself.

"I am Devimon, Demon of the Night and responsible for the nightmare that will soon come…"

"……Sure. Look, nice to meet ya' but I have to go after this girl. She took my Digiemerald."

"What I can give you is better than some jewel. I'll need commanders for my armies. I'd like you to join me in my plan for world domination starting with revenge on a certain village. I've heard you like to fight a lot. That's why I'm picking you."

"What do I get out of all this?" asked Ogremon rudely. Devimon considered this.

"I'll let you have complete control of the northeastern part of the world. How does that sound?" he suggested. Ogremon thought.

"Well I do get a thrill out of seeing bloodshed." said Ogremon with a sadistic smile.

"Good. Follow me. I've found an abandoned castle where I've kept my headquarters. Let's go." said Devimon and they went off.

**************************************

And that concludes Chapter 3. Still like? Tell me, please, cuz I love feedback. But don't expect the next chapter to come by soon since I'm working on other stories. God, I'm inefficient. Instead of working on one story at a time I work on a bunch at once. Plus the one year anniversary of The Demon King is coming so I must continue that. Peace!


	4. Help!

It was night

Chapter 4

Night…. 

Agumon was in his house sitting on a chair in the kitchen with nothing to do. His dad was reading the local newspaper. Agumon's house wasn't really big. It looked like most of the houses in Natsumi. The only person with a big house was Leomon since he was the leader. Agumon's mother was out, visiting a sick relative close by. There was a knock at the door. Agumon answered.

"Hey father! Mr. Zudomon and Mrs. Angewomon want to see you." said Agumon.

"What is it?" asked Greymon. Zudomon and Angewomon looked worried.

"My son, Gomamon, is missing." said Zudomon. Angewomon was more worried.

"So is my son, Patamon. He's usually doesn't stay out this late." she said frantically.

"I wouldn't worry. It's only 8:00. Kids in this village usually come in at 11." said Greymon, assuring them.

"But not my Patamon!," Angewomon yelled, "Me and Zudomon searched this whole village. They must be somewhere in the outskirts or forest. If anything happens to him---" 

"Whoa! Calm down. Miss. Look, I'm not the kind of guy who can solve this problem. We should go to Leomon. Let's go to Capital Building." suggested Greymon. He, Angewomon and Zudomon left. Agumon was about to go back to the table when another knock was on the door. He opened it and found Gabumon on his doorstep.

"Hey did, Mr. Zudomon and Mrs. Angewomon come by here yet?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Gosh, where could Patamon and Gomamon be?"

"I dunno. You look awfully worried."

"Yeah. I was gonna get money for babysitting them this weekend."

Agumon face-faulted.

"Think they got in trouble?"

"Most likely. We should follow your dad."

"Right." 

* * * *

Gatomon woke up from her concussion. _Where am I? she thought. She looked at her surroundings. She was in a dungeon of some sort. Her Cat's Claw gloves were gone and so were her shoes so she was bare-foot. She saw her hands weren't only glove-less, but chained to the wall, sitting down. Then she saw a boy right in front of her, staringwith eyes that looked like they could bore into someone. She almost screamed, but she learned screaming was a sign of weakness, and she hated feeling weak. She struggled to get out of the chains._

"You can struggle all you want, but you won't get out." said the boy.

"Who are you?" Gatomon demanded.

"I am Demidevimon. Status: Rookie," he said, "My uncle told me you were a Champion. Impressive for a teenager, but those chains that hold you are designed to hold even the strongest Ultimate."

"Who's your uncle?"

"Devimon." said Demidevimon simply.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Gatomon asked, kind of rudely.

"I was just watching you. Waiting 'til you woke up."

"You.....watched me?" Gatomon asked.

"Uh...yeah. I'm supposed to be guarding you. Make sure you don't get out. I just preferred to be in here, rather than out there." said Demidevimon calmly, pointing to the dungeon door. Then he added , rather rudely, "Got a problem with that?" Gatomon bared her teeth at him. He got up.

"I better stop talking to you, before I end up growing to like you. I'm outta here." said Demidevimon. He went to the door and before he left he flashed Gatomon, what looked kind of like, a small smile. Then left. Gatomon stared at the door of which he went out for a few seconds before she muttered, "Jerk."

* * * *

"Geez, how can one get so dirty just by flying?" Biyomon wondered, while washing herself. She was taking a bath at the Kaoko Springs. Unlike others, she preferred batheing at night. She was just washing herself while humming, when she heard a ruffling sound in the bushes. She quickly made herself sink into the water up to her neck.

"Huh? Who is that? It better not be any perverted guy spying on me." Biyomon warned. Then out of the bushes came a figure. She was holding a Digiemerald and she looked badly injured.

"Oh. It's you Palmon," Biyomon said, more calm, "Look, Palmon, I prefer to take a bath alone so you'll have to wait your turn." Palmon collapsed without a warning.

"What? Palmon? PALMON!" 

* * * *

Gatomon kept trying and trying to break free of the chains, but it was no use.

"Demidevimon was right. It would take a miracle to break through these chains." she admitted. She looked around the dungeon. There was a needle right next to her.

"Huh? How'd that get there? Well, maybe I could use that thing as a key and open this thing up." She used her tail to grab the needle. Then she used it to pick the lock on the chains and it surprisingly worked!

"Yes!" she said as she cradled her wrist. "Now. How do I get out of here?" 

She walked up to the dungeon door. There was actually a small window on the door that she could've stuck her head through. She looked through the window to see the dark, musty looking hallway outside. Right next to the dungeon entrance was Demidevimon with his back leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed. It was kind of hard to tell if he was sleeping or if he was just thinking. Gatomon saw the keys to open the dungeon door on his belt. _Maybe I can use my tail to grab the keys and if luck is on my side I could use it to open the door, too. Gatomon thought. She almost carried it out, but as soon as her tail tried the grab the keys, they jingled, causing Demidevimon to wake up. He got up and faced her, making eye contact._

"Trying to escape?" he asked. Gatomon didn't answer. She just narrowed her eyes in anger.

"I figured you would. You being miss amazing and all." Demidevimon continued. Gatomon couldn't tell if he was mocking her or not. A moment of silence went by.

"What's the matter? You don't talk anymore?" asked Demidevimon in that same tone, so you couldn't tell if he was mocking or not.

"Look. I need to get out." Gatomon said.

"Well then, if you need to." Demidevimon said. Surprisingly, Demidevimon unlocked the dungeon and released Gatomon. Gatomon walked out into the hallway and turned to him, confused. 

"I better get going." said Demidevimon as he walked down the long, dark hallway.

"Hey! Wait!" Gatomon cried, but it was too late. Demidevimon was already out of sight. Gatomon stared at his trail for awhile. Then she shook her head.

"No time to figure him out. I gotta find a way out of here." she said then she walked down the hallway, opposite of Demidevimon.

* * * *

Almost everyone in the entire village was in front of Capital Building that night. Missing children didn't happen very often in Natsumi. Leomon was speaking with Greymon, Zudomon, and Angewomon. Agumon and Gabumon were in the back of the crowd.

"I guess they'll probably get a search party going." said Gabumon. Agumon was about to respond when he turned around and saw someone coming towards them.

"Hey look. It's Biyomon and Palmon." said Agumon. Others began to notice them, too. Biyomon was coming towards them with Palmon. Palmon had her arm around her for support. Agumon and Gabumon ran up to them, wondering what happened. They looked at Palmon. She was bruised, injured, bleeding and unconscious.

"Biyomon, what happened?" asked Agumon.

"I...I don't know. I was in the Kaoko Springs and she came out the bushes and then collapsed. Agumon, you gotta help her." Biyomon pleaded.

"Me? I don't know anything about healing!" said Agumon, accidentally yelling, then he quickly added, "Er.... sorry. I didn't mean to yell." Soon everyone else joined them.

"What the--? Palmon!" cried Lillymon. She rushed over to her daughter.

"Hey! Look over there!" Gabumon cried. Now, Patamon and Gomamon were flying towards them. They, too, were badly injured. As soon as they reached the crowd, they collapsed. Their parents rushed to their aids. Gomamon's mother picked him up and cradled him.

"Gomamon, what happened?" she asked.

"Got into a tangle with Ogremon." he answered.

"Ogremon? He's still around?" asked his father. Patamon looked at Palmon and noticed the emerald she had still managed to hold onto somehow. He grabbed it.

"Patamon! How many times have I told you to never leave Natsumi Village without me." cried Angewomon.

"Sorry, mom." Patamon apologized. Angewomon sighed.

"Well, let's just get you guys some help. Get them to the medical center immediately!"


	5. The Vampire Cometh...

Gatomon walked down the castle halls

Chapter 5

Gatomon walked down the castle halls. The ground was rocky, and pretty awful for her bare-feet to be walking on.

"I've got to find a way out of this place. But I can't leave without my weapons." she said. She came across many doors, but none held her gloves and shoes. Then she came across a room where she heard talking. The door was closed so she had to press her ear against it to hear what was going on. Inside the room, Ogremon and Devimon were discussing business.

"Let me get this straight. You've trained a lot soldiers from the Numemon tribe who shall help us in the destruction of Natsumi? "asked Ogremon.

"That's not it. I'll explain all of it once _he_ gets here." said Devimon. Suddenly the windows flew open! In came the devious vampire man. A legend. A man who has been the subject of many scary stories told around campfires in the gijinka world.

"M-M-M-Myotismon?!" cried Ogremon, "He's for real?!"

"Save it." Devimon ordered. Myotismon flew over to them.

"Greetings. What do you need, Devimon?" asked Myotismon.

"Glad you're here, Myotismon. We need to discuss our plan." 

"Your plan for conquering the Digiworld. With me on your side, it should be a piece of cake." said Myotismon. Devimon smiled a cold, evil smile.

"Say, Devimon, what about that girl that's in the dungeon?" asked Ogremon.

"Ah, yes. Her. She's strong, all right. Maybe she'll work for me and help me destroy Natsumi." said Devimon.

"What if she refuses?" asked Ogremon.

"If she refuses....." Devimon began. He looked at Myotismon.

"......I'll kill her." finished Myotismon. Gatomon gasped. She backed up until her foot stepped on a sharp rock. She couldn't help, but scream. The three men noticed.

"What was that?" asked Ogremon.

"Find out." Devimon ordered. Gatomon had to get out of there fast! She ran down the halls, making turns at each corner she found. After awhile she stopped running and just walked.

"Darn it, this whole freakin' castle is a maze." she said

"Not unless you know your way around." said a voice. Gatomon looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Demidevimon!" she said.

"So, you remember my name." he said, still talking in that is-he-mocking-or-not tone. Gatomon decided to just ignore him and continue on, but something he said stopped her.

"You're looking for your weapons, aren't you? 'Cuz if you weren't you would've escaped by now. Don't you know how long it's been since I let you out?"

"Do you know where my weapons are?" Gatomon asked. She had meant to ask it rudely, but for some reason she didn't. Demidevimon thought.

"I think you're going the right way. Yeah, just keep going straight until you come up to a wall. There will be two hallways, one going left, and the other going right. Take the right one, and the first door on your right should be the room it's in." he said, helpfully.

"You sure?" asked Gatomon.

"Positive." he said. He continued on his way, when Gatomon stopped him.

"Demidevimon, why are you helping me?" she asked. Demidevimon turned around to look at her.

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't?" he asked, flashing a half-smile. Gatomon looked down at the ground.

"Well, first of all, you are 'supposedly' my enemy and second of all---" She looked up and saw he was gone. Gatomon just stood there, staring at his direction.

_What is with that guy? she thought, __Is he being a traitor to Devimon? Is he playing his own "little game" here? Or is he---? she shook her head._

"I've got stuff to do. I'll figure him out later, but---" Gatomon said. She let out a stressful sigh and followed his directions. She got to the room Demidevimon was talking about. She opened the door and she found more than her weapons. It was a small library with shelves full of old books. _They must've been left by the previous owners of the castle_, Gatomon thought. She saw her claws and shoes on a table. She rushed over to them and put them on. 

_It's about time Gatomon thought as she flexed her fingers in the Cats Claw gloves._

"A-HA! So there you are!" cried a voice. Gatomon turned around and saw Ogremon at the entrance to the room. But this time, she wasn't afraid to fight.

******************************

Short, but sweet. ^^* Please Review.


End file.
